Nunca sere tuya
by LunaticR
Summary: Mátame – tomó la garra de Ichigo y la colocó en su pecho - ¡MÁTAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – Ichigo solo la miraba con dolor – porque si me perdonas la vida, te juro que los voy a matar a todos... / Final alternativo de "Se Mia" - Vampiros, incesto, sangre, muerte de personajes. No apto para sensibles.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Éste es un **final alternativo** al fic **"Se Mía"** que escribí hace tiempo, después de platicar con una amiga y una que otra amenaza recibida debido a que "Rukia no era Rukia" decidí escribirlo. Si, el final de esa historia puede que estuvo de "dah" pero bueno XD en mi defensa diré que así eran ellos, fue muy complicado crear la mitología tras ellos jeje también fue el primer fic largo que escribí, tiendo a mejorar con el tiempo.

Les recuerdo que esto tiene **incesto**, aunque lo dice en el resumen, se los vuelvo a aclarar, por si son sensibles a esto, luego no quiero que digan que los estafé o algo así. También es tragedia y algo de horror, con Bleach siempre llego a esto y no sé por qué.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

**Final alternativo (Se Mía):** Nunca seré tuya…

* * *

"_Una abominación que merece ser erradicada"_** – Kuchiki Rukia.**

Rukia dejó de contemplar el elegante vestido blanco que colgaba de un maniquí en su habitación de la mansión Shiba y se metió a su cama, se iba a casar en menos de doce horas y tenía que ser honesta con ella misma, no quería hacerlo, no así, no tan rápido y no siendo lo que se había convertido.

Siempre había pensado que se casaría cuando cumpliera veinticinco años y no con diecisiete, que el hombre que la acompañaría al altar seria su padre y no la frialdad de la noche, que su hermano hubiese movido cielo, mar y tierra con tal de demostrar que el hombre que ella eligió no era el indicado y que al final, se demostraba que el hombre era simplemente perfecto para hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo y sin embargo, cuando Ichigo le propuso matrimonio no se negó a ese hecho, lo haría, estaba enamorada como una estúpida de ese hombre pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era una ilusión, nadie se enamoraba del hombre que la tomó a la fuerza en la noche que se conocieron, del hombre que masacró dos pueblos por encontrarla, del hombre por la cual la habían "secuestrado" y del hombre que parecía tener más secretos que el cielo mismo.

Pero también tenía que admitir algo, la muerte de esas personas no le importaba y se odiaba por eso, por sentirse insensible al sufrimiento humano, pero ese era el punto, ella ya no era humana, ella era una sangrepura, una creación para un hombre que necesitaba una compañera para no morir, en su sangre siempre hubo algo de ellos aunque ella no se diera cuenta, incluso esa extraña ambición que sentía, esa posesión a lo que era suyo que ella llegaba a catalogar como algo enfermo, tanto como desear a su hermano como hombre cuando desconocía esa parte de su vida, esa fue la razón por la que se había ido con ellos la noche en que se encontró con Ulquiorra, porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, llegó a pensar que ellos le darían algo de tranquilidad a su atormentada mente.

Había sido educada con todas las tradiciones posibles y bajo una estricta instrucción religiosa por su madre, jamás se habría imaginado entregarse a un hombre desconocido, por eso se resistía al hecho esa noche, su mente lo hacía y su cuerpo hacia lo que quería, en esos momentos entendía que era por la sangre que siempre había corrido por sus venas, aquella sangre maldita que corría por sus venas y que la hizo enredar las piernas a las caderas del hombre que la tomaba esa noche, la misma que la llevaba a abrirle las piernas todas las noches que él entraba en su habitación y le decía "querida".

No se retractaría de haber aceptado casarse con él, quería cumplir con lo que le habían enseñado, para ella era una falta no llegar virgen al matrimonio, la repararía cansándose con el hombre que su mente y su sangre le decían que se había enamorado. Se convencería a ella misma que eso era real, que él la amaba y que no solo era una "medida desesperada" como él le había dicho la noche que le contó sobre su primera esposa, aquella mujer a la que odiaba por culpa se esos celos que corrían por sus venas, por culpa se esa posesión sobre lo que era suyo y por demostrarle a Orihime que ella se había quedado con el premio mayor sin mover ni un dedo. Entendía lo que eran y en lo que ella se había convertido, en lo que tendría que hacer para vivir y en que su hermano había dejado de ser su hermano, él era la pareja de la hija de Ichigo y eso la enojaba pero no podía hacer nada, solo podía verlo seguirla como si fuera un perro faldero, moverse cuando ella se movía y hablar cuando ella hablaba, entonces se preguntó si ella se veía de esa misma manera cuando estaba con Ichigo.

Se preguntaba que sentía realmente Ichigo por ella, se preguntaba si en todo el tiempo que ella había permanecido como humana le había leído la mente como lo hacen ellos con los humanos, en esos momentos le hubiese gustado el poder de Tatsuki para leer la mente entre ellos, también se preguntaba a donde salía Ichigo todas las noches, al principio le decía que a arreglar los asuntos que había dejado inconclusos pero luego ya no le decía nada, simplemente salía y regresaba cargado con un aroma extraño, era humano pero era dulce, también le ocultó el lugar a donde había ido esos dos días antes de la boda, simplemente le dijo que era algo con otra familia, que era su deber como el rey de todos y que ella pronto podría acompañarlo, pero ese extraño aroma humano se había intensificado y también se había impregnado un sutil aroma que no podía identificar. Le preocupaba que Ichigo tuviera demasiados secretos y que posiblemente él supiera todo de ella.

No se negaría a la boda, no se retractaría, y aunque posiblemente todo sea tan falso y formal como una mentira bien implementada, se casaría para poder reparar esa falta que su cerebro le decía que había cometido la noche en que conoció a Ichigo, también para poder estar con su hermano aunque ya no estuvieran tan cerca como lo habían estado. Tenían la inmortalidad por delante.

Unos brazos la despertaron en la noche, se levantó desconcertada, estaba ansiosa y sabía que era porque Ichigo no había ido a dormir con ella, no prestó atención a lo que le decían las mujeres que la arreglaban, solo sentía como le cortaban el cabello, la bañaban y la perfumaban con una fuerte esencia a rosas, como la encaminaban hacia las escaleras que daban al solárium y la abandonaban en estas.

No era como ella había soñado, no era ese vestido suntuoso lleno de encajes finos, ni ese velo que la ocultaría del hombre que la amaría por el resto de su vida y representaba su virginidad e inocencia, no eran esos zapatos blancos que la harían ver más alta ni ese ramo de rosas rojas que contrastaría con lo pálido de su piel, era un vestido blanco que caía en un corte holgado parecido a una bata griega en terminación desigual en la parte trasera, estaba descalza y solo una pulsera de plata adornaba su tobillo izquierdo, el anillo que Ichigo le había dado descansaba en su dedo corazón en su mano izquierda y sintió unas profundas ganas de llorar después de que Karin y Byakuya pasaron tomados del brazo, ella solo asintió a lo que le decían mientras portaba una sonrisa falsa que cubría lo que sentía en esos momentos. Los minutos que esperó fuera del solárium, que estaba lleno de los sangrepura que habían ido a ver la coronación de ella, los utilizó para serenarse y utilizar sus dotes de actriz que Ichigo siempre le halagaba, agradecía que entre ellos no se pudieran leer la mente.

El convivio que hubo después de la boda fue tan formal como lo sería una reunión de personas de negocios, todos parecían que se conocían desde siempre y supuso que así tenía que ser, ni siquiera sabía cuántos años tenía Ichigo en realidad, él le dijo que había perdido la cuenta después de que lo pusieron a dormir por segunda vez. Ella era el centro de atracción esa noche, todos la reverenciaban y le hablaban con el respeto que se merecía al ser la nueva reina, le hacían preguntas que ella contestaba como podía, algunos hablaban en un extraño idioma que ella comprendía de manera confusa y contestaba de manera extraña.

Algunos la miraban de soslayo y murmuraban cosas como "la antigua reina era más hermosa que esta niña", "el porte de la antigua reina daba presencia", "su sola presencia podía enmudecer la sala que ella pisaba", comentarios que la hacían agradecer el hecho de que esa mujer estuviera muerta pero también la hacían sentir inferior a ella, inferior a todos ellos y eso le molestaba, odiaba eso y se propuso que ella sería una mejor reina, superaría a Kuukaku, eso lo podía jurar sobre la tumba de esa muerta.

Con la mirada dio una barrida a la sala en donde estaban y no encontró ni a su hermano ni a la hija de Ichigo, se preguntaba en donde podrían estar cuando la sala calló de repente, todos se habían sumido en silencio mientras miraban a alguien que bajaba por las escaleras, Rukia siguió la dirección de la mirada de todos y encontró a Karin bajando del brazo con Byakuya, ella estaba vestida muy similar a como vestía la mujer del retrato que había en una habitación que nadie ocupaba, recordó haber burlado el seguro de la puerta y entrar a esa habitación cuando todavía era humana y no conocía a Ichigo, le había parecido increíble que hubiese una habitación así, también había un cuadro con una mujer posando de medio cuerpo de cabellos negros y ojos verdes ensartada en un elegante vestido rojo de la época, tenía una sonrisa cálida, recordó que con curiosidad había investigado en ese cuarto, tenía un elegante tocador hecho en madera oscura que estaba lleno con lo que parecían ser frascos de perfumes, peines, maquillaje y un enorme alhajero lleno de joyas y piedras preciosas. La cama estaba hecha con la misma madera del tocador y estaba custodiada por doseles con encaje negro y blanco, como el piso del salón en donde se encontraban en ese momento, le pareció que era el cuarto de una reina.

Solo al momento de ver bajar a Karin vestida de manera similar y los comentarios que escucho antes de verla bajar le dio a entender que había estado en el cuarto que había sido de Kuukaku esa vez y que la mujer del cuadro era Kuukaku, sintió a Ichigo tensarse a sus espaldas y podría jurar que escuchó un gruñido morir en la garganta apretada del pelinaranja, cuando volteó a verlo lo encontró sonriente, con esa expresión de padre orgulloso mientras otros hombres le decían que su "prima" era muy hermosa, ¿en qué momento habían dicho eso? Rukia solo torció el gesto de manera rápida y captó la mentira para seguirla.

Rukia había ido con los padres de Ichigo a cazar la noche en que Ichigo le dijo que se irían por tres días de luna de miel, le pareció oler un poco de su sangre mezclada con la de su hermano en la habitación, también notó a su hermano esquivo y distante, tanto con Ichigo como con ella y se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos, ella sabía que Ichigo lo veía mal por ser el padre de Karin pero nunca se imaginó que llegarían a los golpes por algo tan trivial como celos paternos.

Cuando intentó preguntarle a su hermano la razón de su extraña actitud él simplemente le dedicó una mirada que iba cargada con algo de pena y dolor y luego se retiró del lugar. No entendía lo que pasaba y quería respuestas, pero no pudo obtenerlas, Ichigo se la llevó al castillo y cuando regresaron a la mansión su hermano se veía diferente, más relajado y sonriente que nunca, pero ese deje de pena en su mirada cuando la veía a ella no había desaparecido.

Ese mismo día llegó un hombre que se hizo llamar Aizen Sousuke a la mansión acompañado de otro hombre, la tensión en la mansión era palpable y cortable con un cuchillo si se pudiera, ella sabía que era peligroso y que estaba tras los secretos de los sangrepura, la ponía tensa el hecho de que ese hombre estuviera ahí y se alió con Orihime para investigarlo pero no obtuvo más que lo que había dicho la vez que habían usado a la ojigris como carnada y eso le frustraba. Cuando el hombre se fue del lugar fue un alivio para ella, no contaba que el hombre regresaría para secuestrarla la noche de luna nueva.

Rukia despertó después de un rato de estar sumida en la inconsciencia por culpa de Aizen, estaba recostada en el piso de lo que parecían ser las ruinas de una iglesia abandonada, le dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo, se sentía mareada y le costaba enfocar la vista.

- Veo que la reina ha despertado – habló Aizen sentado en una imponente silla al fondo del lugar, en sus manos tenía el libro de los sangre pura.

La voz del hombre llamó su atención y se centró en atacarlo, pero no terminó su misión, el hombre empezó a hablar como si ella no fuera realmente una amenaza, le pidió que le revelara el secreto de ellos de una forma tan tranquila que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca, ella se negó a hacerlo y él utilizó el chantaje para que ella hablara, diciéndole que si ella se negaba Ichigo sufriría lo que sufrió cuando él había matado a la antigua reina.

Rukia no decía nada, simplemente se dedicaba a mirarlo con odio mientras sus ojos se mantenían amarillos y pensaba como podía matar a los tres hombres y salir de ahí, entonces Aizen empezó a contarle la historia de Ichigo y la antigua reina, la forma en que ellos se amaban y la forma en que él la mató, la forma en que Ichigo lloró por eso y todo lo concerniente. Rukia se sintió traicionada de alguna extraña manera, Ichigo le había contado esa historia y le había dicho que se había casado por obligación, para no morir y no ser dormidos, que no querían hacerlo y que los obligaron, que también los habían obligado a consumar el matrimonio y a dar un heredero a la corona, que los matrimonios entre la misma familia se daban siempre pero uno podía elegir si hacerlo o no y que con ellos no se dio esa opción. Apretaba los puños con furia hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y tensó la mandíbula mientras el hombre la miraba con triunfo en sus ojos.

- El hombre que se casa por segunda vez, es porque amaba con locura a su primera esposa – fue la frase que la hizo voltear a verlo, le pidió que le dijera otra vez los secretos y ella solo negó con la mandíbula apretada, esa negación no era para el hombre, era para ella misma, porque en el fondo sabía que todo era una mentira y ella era una medida desesperada para la vida de un demonio. El hombre mandó a traer a dos jóvenes que ella jamás había visto, pero el aroma en su sangre les decía claramente que tenían que ver con Ichigo y con Karin y eso solo la descolocó al momento en que su cerebro hizo los enlaces suficientes para dar con la respuesta que el aroma le estaba dando.

- Tu sola existencia es una burla para nosotros – le habló a sus espaldas mientras ella miraba con estupefacción a los jóvenes - ¿realmente conoces al hombre con el que te casaste? – le preguntó con burla mientras ella giraba violentamente el rostro para encararlo, iba a decir "Si" pero era mentira, ella no conocía a Ichigo, no conocía más que lo que él le había dicho, que lo que había vivido con ellos y que lo que en su sangre corría, la respuesta era "no, no lo conozco" pero no la pronunció, solo lo miró con odio y el hombre descubrió la respuesta en sus ojos - ¿puedes confiar en un hombre del que no sabes nada? – se burló, busco entre sus ropas y sacó unas fotografías que le tendió a Rukia – son recientes, las tomaron hace dos días – en las fotografías se podía apreciar a Ichigo abrazando a una mujer pelirrosa con un enorme y abultado vientre, prueba inequívoca de un embarazo que estaba a poco tiempo de llegar a término, luego otras fotos de Orihime y Ulquiorra con esa misma mujer y de una mujer peliverde con facciones infantiles que acompañaba a la pelirrosa y a Ichigo. Rukia dejó caer las fotos con estupefacción al terminar de verlas – es una humana, entiendes, es la madre de un noble, la madre de un hijo de Ichigo – Rukia sabía que en el fondo todo era una mentira pero se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a ella. Volteó a ver a los jóvenes para encontrarse con Aizen acariciándole la cara a la pequeña niña castaña, a la copia viviente de Masaki – La hija de Ichigo y Karin, la última de ellos – fue lo que dijo el hombre y Rukia sintió tanto asco ante lo dicho por el hombre que corrió a la primera pared para vaciar el contenido de su estómago, imaginarlo era una cosa pero escucharlo de viva voz y de una manera tan tranquila, como si hablaran del clima, fue lo último que pudo soportar su cerebro, entendía lo que eran ellos pero la simple asociación de saber que Ichigo se había acostado con su hija incontables veces hasta dejarla embarazada era simplemente una abominación, algo que debería de ser eliminado de la faz de la tierra.

Cuando recuperó la compostura y se limpió la sangre que escurría por la comisura de sus labios, lo encaró - ¿quieres saber lo que es ser un sangrepura? – Pronunció en un tono de absoluta decisión – necesitas la sangre de un sangrepura y la lagrima de luna, mézclalas y bébelas, así te volverás uno de nosotros – extendió su brazo y deformó uno de sus dedos en clara señal de que se cortaría las venas para que él tomara la sangre – te daría de mi sangre pero resulta que no te serviría – sonrió con malicia – tiene que ser la sangre de un sangrepura legitimo – señaló a la niña – ella te servirá para tus propósitos – el hombre sonrió por eso mientras los niños amordazados miraban con pánico la mirada asesina de Rukia, ellos sabían quién era ella pero no pensaron que los vendería así, tan fácil, si ellos se hubiesen podido liberar de ese agarre lo hubiesen hecho pero no podían, eran demasiado jóvenes para canalizar todo su poder por sus venas.

Aizen hizo lo que Rukia le dijo pero no contaba con el dolor que le corría por el cuerpo, la maldijo mientras ella lo miraba con burla retorcerse en el piso e hizo que Stark lanzara a su lobo de los ojos rojos para atacarla, Rukia empezó a correr para escapar de ahí, no le interesaba salvar la vida de esos dos niños, en especial la vida de esa abominación producto del incesto entre padre e hija, no contaba con que el lobo que la empezó a atacar pudiera introducir un tipo de paralizante al morderla, maldijo por eso y por los restos del veneno de Gin en su cuerpo y se desmayó.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pero empezaba a sentir como el paralizante empezaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo, sintió como alguien la cargaba y reconoció por la voz que se trataba de Aizen, solo necesitaba un poco más y el paralizante habría salido de su sistema, entonces se iría de ese lugar tan rápido como pudiera y jamás regresaría con ellos, era la decisión a la que había llegado mientras veía como Aizen obtenía la sangre de esa niña, no quería estar con creaturas como ellos, no después de comprobar que todo era una mentira, algo que sabía pero que su sangre le hacía creer lo contrario, con Ichigo, que solo la veía como una cosa que necesitaba y sentía asco de solo pensar que él la había tocado después de que se había acostado con su propia hija por el obvio parecido con su madre, todos ahí estaban enfermos y ella era como ellos, si en ese momento hubiese podido vaciar sus venas y deshacerse de esa sangre lo hubiese hecho, en ese momento entendió porque su hermano la miraba con pena, él sabía ese secreto y él lo había aceptado como la cosa más habitual del mundo, no le importaba mientras estuviese con la mujer y también lo odió por eso, él ya no era su hermano, si lo hubiese sido le habría dicho la verdad, la habría sacado de ahí y jamás hubiesen regresado, habrían aprendido a vivir con lo que eran o encontrarían que hacer para hacer más llevadera esa vida.

Escuchó la voz de Ichigo al entrar en la sala y sintió como le hacían un corte para hacerla sangrar, gruñó por eso y escuchó lo que decía Aizen, lentamente sentía como se empezaba a cerrar el corte pero era profundo, le tomaría tiempo y sangre, también escuchó lo que le decía Ichigo y podría jurar que se lo imaginó lanzándose contra Aizen cuando le dijo que había matado a su primera esposa. No se dignó a abrir los ojos, lo último que quería era ver a Ichigo, también escuchó a su hermano y a Karin en el lugar, solo pudo hacer una mueca de desprecio, sintió como fue levantada del piso y llevada a otro lugar, ser recostada en el piso y escuchar los pasos alejarse, fue en ese momento que abrió los ojos y se revisó la herida, se sentía extraña, diferente y podría jurar que no tenía nada que ver con el veneno de Gin, ni con el paralizante del lobo ni con el hecho de saber que el hombre que habría creído amar y que le habían dicho que la amaba estaba en otra habitación vengando la muerte de su primera esposa y el rapto se sus hijos.

Sintió una arcada iniciar y morir en su garganta para segundos después escuchar los pasos acercarse, se volvió a acostar reprimiendo el impulso de vomitar al sentir el aroma de la sangre de la hija de Ichigo y Karin inundar la habitación, escuchó los pasos alejarse y de nuevo esa arcada que precede al vómito, abrió los ojos y encontró a la niña acostada junto a ella, instintivamente se alejó de esa abominación, su cerebro y las costumbres le decían que su sola existencia debería de ser erradicada y su sangre le decía que su existencia era completamente natural, también recordaba la foto que le enseñó Aizen donde salía Ichigo con esa mujer pelirrosa que estaba esperando un hijo de él y sintió odio hacia el pelinaranja.

Aizen tenía razón, su inclusión en ese mundo no estaba justificada de ninguna manera, Ichigo podría seguir revolcándose con su hija o con esa mujer pelirrosa y solo el pensarlo sintió asco y una nueva arcada. Lo odiaba por haberla arrancado de su vida que ella tanto amaba, por cambiarla a una vida que ella no conocía y que jamás pidió, por tratarla como un objeto porque al final, eso era lo que ella era a los ojos de él, un objeto para poder seguir con vida y no estar con su hija, que le dijera que la amaba era solo para simular ante todos que había olvidado a su mujer y que ahora él pertenecía a ella, era bajo, era vil y lo odiaba, se odió a ella misma por haber visto esa maldita luna roja esa noche, por dejarse guiar por ella y por conocer a Ulquiorra y dejarse llevar a esa mansión.

Aprovechando que estaba con ella, cambió el color de sus ojos y deformó sus manos en una fina garra blanca, afiló los dedos y los apuntó al corazón de la niña, era una abominación que debía ser erradicada así como todos ellos, todos malditos por Dios por haberlo desafiado y que debían morir, sin piedad lanzó su mano al pecho de la niña con intención de arrancarle el corazón, solo se escuchó el crujir de los huesos y la carne al ser atravesada, los ojos de la niña se abrieron en sorpresa y quedaron así, abiertos mientras se les escapaba la vida, la blanca mano de Rukia salió de su pecho justo en el momento en que se acercaban los pasos apresurados de varias personas, estaba manchada de sangre, extendió las alas blancas que las mujeres de sangrepura habían heredado de los ángeles de los cuales descendían y se elevó sobre los cielos alejándose de todo eso, sabía que la iban a rastrear por hacer eso y que la matarían, a lo lejos escuchó el grito dolor, de la que dedujo, era Karin. Se metió en el bosque que había en ese lugar y encontró un lago en el cual se metió tan rápido como pudo y se lavó la sangre que la manchaba, salió y volvió a extender sus alas.

Solo logró avanzar unos metros más antes de dejarse caer a la tierra, se sentía débil, cansada y sentía que algo le escurría entre las piernas, guardó sus alas y se acomodó en el tronco de un árbol, fijó su mirada al piso y encontró un charco hecho con su propia sangre mientras un agudo dolor se instalaba en su vientre.

- No puede ser cierto – susurró al llegar a la conclusión de lo que le estaba pasando – tiene que ser una mentira – susurró para después sentir como la sangre le escurría sin piedad por las piernas, se dejó resbalar por el tronco con la cara enterrada entre las manos, pensando en tantas cosas a la vez. Estaba embarazada de un demonio, no había que sacar más conclusiones, y lo había perdido debido al veneno en su sangre cortesía de Gin, sintió el aroma a sangre fresca y el batir de unas alas a su espalda, sonrió con amargura al saber de quien se trataba, no había que ser un genio para saber que era Ichigo el que la había encontrado, sabía que estaba parado ahí, sin decir nada, solo observándola. Recogió sus piernas haciéndose un ovillo y dejando ver la sangre que se había escurrido por sus piernas y que la tierra absorbía sin piedad y hambrienta, retiró sus manos de su rostro y con una mueca vacía que simulaba una sonrisa le habló:

- Te estaba esperando – soltó como lo había hecho ese estúpido ángel del cuento que ellos mismos habían inventado, como había dicho él al momento de casarse con ella – bienvenido a la entrada de mi casa – lo volteó a ver, ella sabía que iba a morir y eso esperaba ella, no tenía nada, su hermano prefería a una mujer que a ella, el hombre que supuestamente la amaba le era infiel y se había acostado con su propia hija por ser el retrato viviente de su madre, habían destruido su pueblo solo por buscarla a ella, sabia como eran ellos, lo sabía porque ella era como ellos aunque no lo hubiese pedido, sabía que cuando la encontraran la matarían por matar a la princesa de la familia, solo esperaba que no fuese tan rápido y ahora, había perdido a su hijo aunque no lo hubiese deseado o conocido y sentía pena por eso, porque ese niño era producto de la sangre que la hacía abrir las piernas y del amor que se imaginó tener.

Ichigo solo la miraba con la mirada ensombrecida - ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con la voz dura - ¿Por qué la mataste?

- Porque su sola existencia es una abominación, todos son una abominación que disfrazan todo llamándolo amor, amor a sí mismos y a su manía de sobrevivir, de desafiar a Dios y no tener el valor de matarse para dejar de vagar en una tierra que no les pertenece.

- Era mi hija.

- Hija de tu hija y tuya – se paró sintiendo el dolor en su vientre y llevándose las manos instintivamente a éste, su sangre escurría por sus piernas marcando sus pasos en la tierra – eso – señaló el charco de sangre donde había estado sentada, toda su ropa estaba manchada con esa misma sangre – también era tu hijo y jamás se le permitió vivir – los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron con sorpresa al notar la sangre que emanaba de ella, intentó acercarse a ella y Rukia retrocedió – no me toques – sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – no quiero que me toques a menos que sea para matarme – Ichigo se quedó quieto – no tengo nada, no tengo a mi hermano, él prefiere estar con tu hija y ahora que sabía que estaba embarazada, tampoco lo tengo a él, siempre había querido ser madre, llevar el hijo del hombre que amaba y me alegro que no haya nacido – Ichigo se alejó un paso y Rukia avanzo ese paso – porque… ¿Cómo podría amarte? ¡Dime! ¡¿Cómo?! No te conozco, me tomaste sin preguntar, te aprovechaste de algo que yo desconocía, usaste la sangre que corría por mis venas a tu favor y me retuviste diciéndome que me amabas y haciéndome tu esposa, haciéndome una reina que todo mundo miraba de menos por ser una humana, por no estar a la expectativa de la antigua reina, ¿creíste que no lo notaba? Además, vas a tener otro hijo, con una humana, se suponía que me amabas y te ibas todas las noches con ella, por eso ese extraño aroma en ti. ¿Dime qué me queda a mí? El lugar donde nací y crecí ya no existe, mi hermano pertenece a ustedes y yo… ¿pensaste en mí? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en si me quería ir o solo veías tu lado, tu necesidad y tus problemas? Me dijiste que era una actriz consumada muchas veces, ¿quieres que finja que nada pasó? – Se acercó otro paso – mátame – tomó la garra de Ichigo y la colocó en su pecho - ¡MÁTAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – Ichigo solo la miraba con dolor – porque si me perdonas la vida, te juro que los voy a matar a todos, los erradicaré de la faz de la tierra, haré lo que Dios no hizo cuando la abuela de tu madre se enamoró de un demonio. ¡Mátame ahora! ¡Hazlo! ¡Termina con mi vida! ya la arruinaste una vez, podrías terminar de arruinarla ahora. – Ichigo quitó su mano del pecho de Rukia.

- Sabes – se le quedó viendo – tienes razón, todo lo llamamos amor, pero que tu hayas quedado embarazada en tan poco tiempo es la prueba inequívoca de que yo te amaba y que tú me amabas, al menos, la noche en que nuestro hijo fue concebido – miró con dolor la mancha de sangre y extendió sus alas negras heredadas de los demonios que se enamoraron de los ángeles – Yo te amaba – se levantó del suelo mientras batía sus alas – aun después de lo que le hiciste a mi hija, yo aún… -

- ¡CÁLLATE! – Impidió que terminara de hablar, no quería escuchar esa palabra, no de él - ¡MÁTAME! – Ichigo se alejó de ella - ¡TE JURO QUE TE VAS A ARREPENTIR! – Le gritó, Ichigo se alejó de ella batiendo sus alas negras y Rukia solo se dejó caer en el piso con la cara enterrada entre las manos – te juro que… yo te juro que… ¡MALDITO!


	2. Chapter 2

Y como varios me pidieron saber que más había pasado en esta historia (cosa que agradezco porque me motivan a seguir escribiendo) les traigo este capitulo... si en algún punto definitivamente no le entienden... avísenme, con gusto les aclaro la duda :D

Les recuerdo que esto tiene **incesto**, aunque lo dice en el resumen, se los vuelvo a aclarar, por si son sensibles a esto, luego no quiero que digan que los estafé o algo así. También es tragedia y algo de horror, con Bleach siempre llego a esto y no sé por qué. Contiene OC.

Mitsuki amada mía... ¿recuerdas que te dije si lo reescribía? y con esta me despido por un tiempo... tengo muchos libros que leer para tomar inspiracion! :D Regreso pronto! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

**Final alternativo (Se Mía):** ¡Basta con tanto amor retorcido!

* * *

**.**

**"Bienvenida a la entrada del infierno".**

Todos habían salido de las ruinas de la iglesia, solo él y Aizen se quedaron en el lugar, cruzaron dos palabras y el segundo empezó a huir de ahí, Ichigo simplemente sonrió con malicia al ver como escapaba el hombre, le dio treinta segundos de ventaja y luego lo persiguió con las alas extendidas para matarlo y vengar la muerte de Kuukaku así como el rapto de sus dos hijos.

Lo tenía sujeto del cuello cuando escuchó el grito de agonía de su hija y se temió lo peor, le tronó el cuello al hombre y lo desmembró en cuestión de instantes dejando sus restos sangrantes en el piso, en segundos estaba en el lugar de donde había provenido el grito de Karin y la escena que presenció lo hizo quedarse estático, frente a él se encontraba Karin tendida en el suelo sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Yuzu, ambas estaban bañadas en sangre y las lágrimas de Karin resbalaban sin piedad por su rostro, su llanto era algo parecido a un sollozo interminable y junto a ella estaba Byakuya consolándola con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Ichigo no había guardado sus alas y Ulquiorra y Grimmjow las miraban con asombro, nadie sabía que ellos pudieran tener alas.

- Fue Rukia – sollozó Karin después de un rato mientras intentaba parar las lágrimas que escurrían por su rostro con sus dedos manchados por la sangre de su hija y manchándose la cara en el proceso, se enderezó y encaró a su padre, los ojos amarillos se enfocaron mutuamente – fue Rukia – habló en un tono más alto y se levantó del piso seguida por Byakuya que también tenía los ojos amarillos por el dolor, por el enojo y por la impotencia – La voy a encontrar y la voy a matar – fue la oración que salió de sus labios, extendió las alas blancas que ellas habían heredado y levantó el vuelo, la buscaría hasta en el fin del mundo, Byakuya hizo lo mismo y extendió sus alas negras para seguir a la mujer que amaba.

Ichigo se dejó caer al piso, de rodillas y derrotado, eso tenía que ser una mentira, eso no podía estarle pasando a él, no ella, no Rukia, simplemente no podía creerlo. Sin notarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por su rostro y el llanto se hizo presente, tomó el cuerpo de su hija en brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, sentía que todo había terminado, ese sentimiento en su pecho era igual a cuando perdió a Kuukaku, quizás más fuerte por ser su hija y porque ella aún era muy joven. Se sentía estúpido, culpable y el peor padre del mundo, debió de haber terminado con la vida de Aizen en segundos y no detenerse a platicar con él, apretaba con más fuerza el cuerpo de su hija, como deseando que reviviera, pidiéndole perdón por haberla abandonado durante tanto tiempo, por ser un cobarde, por no dejar que todo siguiera su curso habitual y por obsesionarse con una mujer que no había nacido y por la cual lo habían puesto a dormir evitando así que él viviera con su hija, perdiéndose lo maravilloso de la vida con ella, con ellas, con lo último que le quedaba. En esta ocasión sus padres no estaban con él para separarlo del cadáver de su hija, no quería nada, quería morir con ella, su mayor temor había sido cumplido nuevamente, perder a una de las mujeres que más quería, perder a su hija.

La mano de Ulquiorra en su hombro lo hizo girarse violentamente contra él mostrándole los colmillos en clara muestra de enojo y amenaza – su hija va a matar a la reina – fue la única frase que salió de la boca del pelinegro haciendo que los ojos de Ichigo vacilaran entre el ojiverde, su hija y el lugar por donde había visto desaparecer a Karin, no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho su hija momentos antes, su cerebro estaba procesando lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando, solo recordaba haber asentido ante la última oración de su hija y luego verla desaparecer seguida de Byakuya. Si Karin mataba a Rukia, él jamás sabría las razones por las cuales segó la vida de su hija, con todo el dolor en su alma se separó del frio cuerpo de su pequeña hija y lo dejó tendido en el piso, no tuvo que decir nada, por algo eran sus dos hombres de confianza, estos solo asintieron ante la mirada amarilla del pelinaranja.

Extendió nuevamente sus alas negras y se elevó sobre los cielos tomando la dirección contraria a la que había tomado Karin, seguía el obvio aroma de Rukia y de la sangre de Yuzu mientras se preguntaba por qué su hija había tomado otra dirección y muchas cosas más. La encontró hecha un ovillo recargada en el tronco de un árbol con la cara entre las manos, los rayos del sol de ese día se colaban entre las aberturas de las copas de los árboles que estaban quietos ante la falta de viento, la miraba en silencio intentando comprender tantas cosas. Ella quitó las manos de su cara y le repitió la frase que él había dicho la noche en que se habían casado, su voz era fría, sin vida, muerta, como Yuzu, como él.

Lo único que pudo articular fue una pregunta, quería saber por qué lo había hecho y la respuesta que ella le dio fue tan simple, tan real, tan honesta y a la vez tan cargada de odio. Susurró el hecho obvio de que era su hija y Rukia se levantó de su lugar, la vio llevarse las manos a su vientre y hacer un gesto de dolor para luego señalar el lugar donde había estado sentada, ahí había una enorme mancha roja producto de su sangre, él no lo había notado y se sorprendió, la claridad de la mañana hizo que notara que la falda de su vestido también estaba manchada de sangre al igual que sus piernas. Ella señaló el hecho obvio en su cuerpo y él solo pudo sentir que un hoyo más grande se hacía en su pecho, su expresión era neutra pero su cerebro susurraba porque fuera mentira, que lo que le decía ella fuera mentira, que ella no estuviese embarazada y que ella no estuviese abortando en ese momento, intentó acercarse a ella, quería abrazarla y quitarle esa expresión de dolor, porque de los dos, aunque él hubiese perdido más que ella, ella no merecía sufrir lo que estaba sufriendo.

- Y me alegro que no haya nacido – esa frase lo hizo dar un paso para atrás, sus oídos tenían que estarlo engañando, ¿Cómo se podía alegrar de algo así? Y luego escuchó sus razones, todas eran válidas, él no había pensado en ella, él solo veía lo que necesitaba, la había retenido junto a él con un matrimonio y una corona, cualquier mujer se quedaría feliz con eso, pero ese había sido su error, Rukia, aunque era ambiciosa, también había sido educada como una dama, ella era diferente y él lo sabía pero se dejó ir, la descuidó ante ese hecho y luego estaba esa humana, secretos y secretos que él le escondía para no hacerla sufrir y que en esos momentos eran revelados por ella, tenía razón, él le había arruinado la vida de una manera lenta y sin piedad, recordaba cómo había disfrutado la cacería en el pueblo de ella hasta erradicarlos a todos, pero la frase que hizo que él terminara de darse cuenta de que ella era diferente fue aquella donde le pidió que la matara. Ella no quería esa vida, ella habría preferido vivir como humana y morir como tal, lo vio en sus ojos, en la determinación al momento de pedirle que la matara.

Sentir el calor de su piel contra la de él al momento en que ella colocó su mano sobre su pecho, al momento de sentir los latidos de su corazón en la palma de su mano y esa suplica para que la matara en ese momento lo hizo sentir que ella tenía razón, todos deberían morir, esa tierra no les pertenecía y sin embargo, ahí estaban, viviendo con ellos, arruinándole la vida a las personas pero en algo Rukia se equivocaba, ellos no habían pedido nacer, ellos no habían pedido vivir en ese mundo, ellos eran tan inocentes como el hijo de ellos que había muerto sin haber tenido la oportunidad siquiera de vivir. La sola imagen mental de ellos con un recién nacido hizo que su corazón se partiera más, si es que eso era posible.

No podía hacerlo, no podía matarla, no a ella, no tenía el valor, él, un sangrepura entrenado para la batalla, que había masacrado pueblos enteros por diversión, que había conocido y visto tantas cosas, que había derramado sangre inocente y que no se arrepentía por eso, no podía hacer lo que ella pedía, lo único que realmente ella le estaba pidiendo, él era un demonio, un ser egoísta por negarse pero no lo haría, no segaría la vida de ella, simplemente no podía levantar la mano para terminar con su vida, no cuando ésta estaba llegando a su fin por sí sola.

- Sabes – se le quedó viendo con dolor en la mirada – tienes razón, todo lo llamamos amor, pero que tu hayas quedado embarazada en tan poco tiempo es la prueba inequívoca de que yo te amaba y que tú me amabas, al menos, la noche en que nuestro hijo fue concebido, yo te amaba, aun después de lo que le hiciste a mi hija, yo… - Rukia no lo dejó terminar de hablar y él simplemente se fue de ahí batiendo sus alas negras que eran bañadas por la luz del sol, dejándola desangrarse por la pérdida de su hijo, su padre tenía razón en lo que le dijo la noche antes de su boda, todos estaban marcados por esa clase retorcida de amor. Escuchó como ella lo maldecía aun a la distancia y se sintió morir por dentro al verla caer inconsciente en el piso sobre el charco de su sangre, ¿Qué tan cobarde tenía que seguir siendo?

Regresó al lugar donde había dejado el cuerpo de su pequeña hija al cuidado de sus dos hombres de confianza, ahí estaban solo tres personas y el cadáver de la última princesa de sangrepura de esa familia, Byakuya no estaba ahí y no se molestó en preguntar por él. Sus hombres de confianza de habían encargado de todo, habían limpiado el pequeño cuerpo de Yuzu y le habían colocado un delicado vestido blanco que le daba la apariencia de ser un ángel dormido en los brazos de su madre, Ichigo volvió a romper en llanto, pero este era el más doloroso al ser en silencio, solo sus ojos reflejaban todo el dolor en su corazón y las furtivas lagrimas que escapaban eran la prueba de que lentamente moría por dentro, ella había sido un ángel que no pudo desplegar sus alas.

Grimmjow le tendió un cambio de ropa para que reemplazara las que portaba en ese momento, no podían llegar al aeropuerto manchados de sangre, por eso habían cambiado a Yuzu, para dar la impresión de que dormía. Entró a cambiarse a una habitación que estaba ahí y encontró a Juha sentado en el suelo con la vista ausente, no hablaba y no parpadeaba, estaba sumido en su propia mente, solo reaccionó cuando Ichigo lo cargó como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeño y se quedaba dormido en la sala, entonces escuchó a su hijo llorar por primera vez en muchas décadas, llorar como cuando era un niño pequeño y la humana que lo había traído al mundo había muerto. Ichigo sintió que todo era su maldita culpa.

El viaje de regreso fue silencioso, nadie hablaba, Karin no se separaba del cuerpo de su hija y Juha no se separaba del cuerpo de su padre que lo sujetaba como si fuera la cosa más delicada del planeta y tuviera miedo de que se rompiera, Byakuya no iba con ellos y tampoco se molestó en preguntar, solo quería llegar a la casa de sus padres y hacer lo que tenía que hacer con su hija, la depositaría en el mausoleo que le había construido a Kuukaku cuando murió, junto a ella sería el lugar en donde descansarían sus restos.

Llegaron en la noche a la casa de Isshin y este los recibió con sorpresa, no por el hecho de que estuvieran ahí, sino porque llevaban el cadáver de una pequeña niña, los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron tanto como pudieron al comprender el aroma de esa niña y no tuvo que preguntar el hecho tan obvio que veía, los dejó pasar e inmediatamente mandó a abrir el mausoleo de Kuukaku. Nadie había dicho ni una palabra desde que llegaron al lugar, ni los visitantes ni los residentes, todos estaban en absoluto silencio.

- Fue Rukia – Karin rompió el silencio del lugar cuando se cerraban las puertas del mausoleo después de depositar el cuerpo de su hija, su voz estaba vacía, sin vida. Isshin solo se le quedó mirando al pelinaranja que solamente asintió.

…

- ¿Dónde está mamá? – preguntó Ichigo después de un momento de silencio, todos estaban sentados en la sala, sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra se habían ido con Rangiku y Uryuu dejándolos a solas con su dolor.

- Aislada – esa palabra respondía todo. El pelinaranja asintió y volvió a guardar silencio. Karin simplemente volvió a llorar al escuchar esa palabra e Ichigo se fue a consolarla, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Se quedaron ahí por unos días, todos necesitaban pensar, Ichigo necesitaba pensar.

…

- ¿Por qué tomaste otro camino ese día? – preguntó el pelinaranja mientras regresaban a la mansión donde empezó todo – el aroma de ella era claramente legible en el ambiente – le costaba pronunciar su nombre, no sabía que sentía por ella en esos momentos, no sabía si amarla u odiarla, ella había matado a su hija pero por culpa de él fue ella había entrado a ese mundo, no sabíaqué hacer, no sabía que pensar y prefirió no pensar en eso, porque una parte de su corazón le decía que ella era la mujer que más amaba y que no habría nadie que ocupara su lugar y otra parte, la que era de padre, la culpaba por haber matado a su hija. Pero de una cosa si estaba seguro, Rukia había muerto esa mañana desangrada por el hijo de ellos, porque incluso, antes de nacer, son peligrosos.

- Hasta que la muerte nos separe – habló ella mientras veía el bosque que rodeaba la mansión, estaban parados uno junto al otro en el umbral de la puerta, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra estaban custodiándolos a sus flancos, Juha se había quedado con sus abuelos – no se explica ese término del contrato – Ichigo solo la miró con los ojos afilados y soltó la carcajada contagiando a su hija, la tomó entre sus brazos y la acurrucó mientras le besaba la frente.

- Mi querida hija – Karin levantó una de sus manos y llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca de su padre, este solo le dio un pequeño beso antes de clavarle uno de sus colmillos y beber su sangre. Después llevó su muñeca a la boca de su hija – bebe – y ésta enterró los colmillos ante la invitación a formalizar el hecho que había quedado inconcluso hace demasiados años – bienvenida a la entrada del infierno – Karin soltó la muñeca de su padre y le sonrió – Te estaba esperando.

**.**

**.**

**"El enemigo de mi enemigo es…".**

Rukia despertó por un fuerte dolor de cabeza, abrió los ojos con pesadez y notó que estaba en una habitación con un enorme ventanal con cortinas gruesas en tono vino y otra más delgada en un tono rosado ultra claro por donde pasaba la claridad del sol, con la vista buscó algo que le indicara que hora era y descubrió que eran las tres de la tarde, se levantó de la cama y sintió un mareo que hizo que se sujetara de la pared, salió de la habitación y empezó a recorrer los pasillos de ese lugar, llegó a una escalera y fue que notó que era una mansión casi tan grande como en la que había vivido los últimos meses, bajó los escalones con precaución y encontró una pintura en la sala principal, era el hombre rubio que se había encerrado en el despacho con Ichigo después de su boda y la mujer morena que se había encerrado con ella a platicar sobre banalidades.

Sintió una arcada nacer y morir en su garganta y se tapó la boca, corrió tan rápido como sus pies descalzos le permitían y llegó a algo que parecía ser una cocina sin usar, inmediatamente se inclinó sobre el lavabo y vació el contenido de su estómago.

- Oh, veo que la antigua reina se ha despertado – habló con burla un hombre en la entrada de la cocina que se tapaba la cara con un abanico, Rukia solo lo miró y se limpió la sangre de los labios.

- Urahara – soltó su nombre - ¿Qué hago aquí? – avanzo hacia él pero regresó sus pasos hacia el lavabo para desechar nuevamente el contenido de su estómago, se volvió a limpiar la boca y lo miró con los ojos amarillos.

- Debería de mantener reposo – se acercó un paso con precaución – no querrá perder a su hijo, antigua reina – volvió a pronunciar y Rukia solo se le quedó mirando – más tarde se le explicará lo sucedido, por el momento debería de recostarse nuevamente, aunque también es libre de irse, no pensamos retener a nadie aquí en contra de su voluntad, aunque lo que tenemos que decirle es algo que puede interesarle. – Rukia solo asintió y regresó al cuarto, le intrigaba que la llamara antigua reina pero le intrigaba más que le dijera algo sobre su hijo.

La noche llegó muy lento al parecer de Rukia, había permanecido despierta desde que se había levantado y era algo extraño que no supiera a qué se debía. El hombre rubio la fue a buscar y la llevo a la sala, ambos caminaban en silencio. Llegaron a ésta y se encontró a la mujer morena sentada en la sala junto con una pequeña niña rubia de dos colitas, a la mujer peli verde con facciones infantiles que había visto en la fotografía que le dio Aizen y al mismo diablo en persona.

- ¡Aizen! – pronunció su nombre con sorpresa haciendo que este solo le sonriera como respuesta, se habría lanzado a su ataque pero no tenía razones para hacerlo, solamente quería saber que hacia ella en ese lugar y como era que Aizen estaba vivo, ella habría jurado que había sido asesinado por Ichigo ese día. Luego cayó en cuenta de que no sabía en qué día estaba viviendo - ¿Qué día es hoy? – preguntó con calma y el rubio la condujo a una silla junto a la peli verde que la miraba con curiosidad, tomó asiento y esperó a que uno de ellos hablara.

- Supongo que tiene muchas dudas, antigua reina – volvió a usar ese apelativo y Rukia hizo una mueca de molestia – comenzaremos con lo que pasó esa noche, hace dos semanas – Rukia se quedó quieta, ¿Tanto tiempo había dormido? – Todo fue una ilusión de Aizen – Rukia no entendía – mi hijo, cuando despertó la sangrepura que vivía en él pudo expandir su poder de ilusión, eso fue lo que uso con el rey, la ventaja que la vanidad del rey le dio fue el tiempo suficiente para hacer que él montara una ilusión, la sangre que bañaba al rey era humana, un simple humano que estaba en el momento y lugar equivocado, lo mismo use yo contigo, vi como habías matado a la princesa y te seguí, cree la ilusión de que te estabas desangrando e Ichigo cayó en ésta así como tú, era una apuesta arriesgada, pero teníamos que hacerlo.

- ¿Apuesta?

- Era nuestra forma de darte las gracias, gracias a ti, mi hijo sobrevivió al ataque del rey.

- Pero él mató a la…

- A la antigua reina, sí, pero yo soy su padre y velo por la preciada vida de mis hijos, todos lo hacemos. Después de eso te sacamos de ahí y te trajimos aquí, mi mujer ha cuidado de ti desde ese día, vigilando que tu hijo no muera – Rukia llevó sus manos a su vientre de forma inconsciente y sintió un movimiento pequeñito, se sorprendió por eso y fijó su vista en el rubio pero él ignoró categóricamente la duda en los ojos de Rukia y siguió hablando – es un sangrepura legítimo y el ultimo descendiente directo de la corona. Fueron dos semanas emocionantes cabe mencionar, Ichigo se "caso" con Karin dando como versión oficial que Aizen te había matado a ti y que ella, al ser su prima, subiría al trono.

- ¿Prima? Pero ella es… ¿Y mi hermano?

- Solo nosotros sabemos quién es ella en realidad, la habían mantenido oculta durante tanto tiempo, cuando sucedió lo de Kuukaku se le dio por muerta a ella también – hizo una pausa y eso explicaba esa parte, lo vio tomar aire para volver a hablar – Está muerto – Rukia lo miró sin entender – tu hermano está muerto – los ojos de Rukia se cristalizaron – eso también fue parte de la versión oficial, que él había ido a salvarte pero que su inexperiencia hizo que muriera al igual que tú, además, el rey dictó una nueva regla entre los sangre pura, nada de humanos despertados ni tratos con humanos para hacer un sangrepura, solo para la creación de nobles si es el caso.

- No quiere que suceda lo mismo – susurró mientras posaba sus manos en su vientre y de nuevo ese movimiento pequeñito.

- No es lo único que dictó – Rukia lo volvió a ver – también mandó a dar caza y exterminio a todos los humanos despertados – Rukia asintió, supuso que querían erradicar a los humanos de su linaje puro – también mandó a matar a todos los humanos que lleven algún vestigio de nuestra sangre y a los hijos de los humanos despertados. – Rukia se paró de golpe sin entender bien la razón y un mareo la invadió – ellos creen que estas muerta, que Aizen está muerto y que tu hijo murió ese día, eso es lo mejor que tenemos para protegerte, si deseas ser protegida, si no, puedes marcharte, te daremos apoyo y harás tu vida, pero te recomendamos que lo hagas después de que nazca tu hijo.

La plática con ellos siguió durante toda la noche, no quería morir, no así, no siendo lo que se había convertido, no se podía engañar más, amaba a su hijo porque quizás y solo quizás, realmente había sentido amor por el pelinaranja. Se sentía sola sin su hermano y tenía la certeza de que había sido Karin la responsable, un ojo por ojo que los dejaría ciegos a todos pero que serían jodidamente felices. Le explicaron que la peliverde había estado al cuidado de la humana que llevaba a la hija de Ichigo y que cuando esta nació, mataron a la madre y despidieron a la peliverde, ella era una noble perteneciente a la familia de Urahara, intocable por esa nueva regla pero sabía demasiado. También le explicaron lo que le pasaría en su embarazo y las razones para tenerla aislada de todos y de todo, solo la morena iba a verla y la atendía.

La maternidad te asienta, o eso dicen, Rukia no dejaba de contemplarse en el espejo, de ver su redondeado vientre y sus ojos permanentemente amarillos, su hijo canalizaba todos sus deseos hacia ella y Rukia podría jurar que odiaba a su padre ya que cada vez que ella mencionaba al pelinaranja su hijo se movía de manera extraña, sabía que era un niño por esa extraña conexión que se formaba con la madre y decidió ponerle Byakuya en honor de su hermano, cosa que pareció no aceptar de buen agrado y tuvo que buscar otro nombre.

Los embarazos duraban menos tiempo del normal, cada uno diferente entre sí pero los sangrepura parecía que seguían un patrón de tiempo, de seis a siete meses y Rukia tuvo cinco meses para pensar seriamente que hacer con su vida, se quedó con ellos, tenía que aceptar que ella no sabía cómo cuidar a un recién nacido y menos uno de esa clase.

Usó ese tiempo para pensar en que haría con Ichigo y su familia, ellos habían atentado contra la vida de su hermano pero ella había matado a la hija de ellos, y esa nueva regla, si la veían la matarían y a su hijo con ella, no podía mantenerse oculta por toda la vida y su hijo necesitaba vivir la vida, todos estaban malditos pero ellos eran inocentes, ellos no habían pedido vivir en ese mundo.

- Si deseas algo, tómalo – le dijo Urahara una noche mientras ella contemplaba los libros de la biblioteca del lugar – cuando el rey dictó esa nueva regla lo hizo sin piedad, sabes que nosotros morimos si no encontramos una pareja similar, y matar a los humanos despertados y a su descendencia nos haría caer en…

- En lo mismo que viven los reyes…

- Exacto, siempre lo hemos hecho, no hay gran diferencia para nosotros pero sigue siendo algo sin sentido. Orihime habla conmigo de vez en cuando, me cuenta lo que sucede en la mansión y he llegado a pensar que ellos han perdido la razón, están obsesionados con dar un heredero a la corona, tanto que pasan días sin salir de la habitación y…

- No es necesario los detalles, entiendo lo que dices.

- Alguien así no es digno de llevar la corona.

- ¿Intentaras obtenerla por la fuerza?

- No, solo que ellos se han ganado muchos enemigos en estos meses, nadie quiere perder a su pareja ni a su descendencia, nos está condenando a la extinción y eso no es lo peor… - Nada podía ser peor que la sola erradicación de algo, pero esta vez, Rukia estaba de acuerdo con Ichigo, ellos merecían el exterminio total. – Creemos que va a haber un levantamiento en contra del rey si sigue con esa idea.

- Mátense entre ustedes, yo solo quiero que mi hijo esté a salvo.

- Lo entiendo, pero el problema es que la tierra será el terreno de batalla y los humanos serán los peones que se moverán, podemos crear a muchos de nosotros y los humanos no serían los únicos afectados.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

- Mátalos, Aizen ya tiene lo que quería, convertirse en un sangrepura, si hay un levantamiento en contra de ellos, la familia real será erradicada, la corona será del primero que mate al rey y no se respetaran las líneas de herencia. Tu hijo es el heredero, tu podrías matarlo antes de que ellos recurran a…

- No quiero que mi hijo lleve esa corona.

- Entonces mátalos, deshazte de ellos y entrega la corona a los que realmente la deberían de llevar, a los…

- Lo voy a pensar.

**.**

**.**

**"Bienvenida sea la locura".**

¿Cuántos años habían pasado? Ichigo no tenía la más remota intención de saberlo, la decadencia se escondía entre las sabanas de seda blanca y se acurrucaba en el pecho de su hija que en esos momentos descansaba desnuda a su lado. La locura estaba en ellos, en ese paraíso de ninfomanía en el que se había metido desde que formaron el vínculo de pertenencia mutua a la entrada de su casa. Su hermana y su hija ya habían nacido, la primera era una hermosa pelinegra de ojos miel y la segunda una pelirrosa de ojos verdes, la primera estaba con sus padres y la segunda vivía en la misma casa donde se encontraba Juha, la había llevado con él cuando era lo suficientemente grande, le dijo al pelinegro que ella iba a ser su pareja y que la cuidara hasta que fuera el momento de hacer oficial su relación. Habían pasado demasiados años y ellos no habían podido dar el heredero a la corona, todo parecía indicar que su hermana seria la que se encargaría de todo, sus padres habían abogado con él para hacer que le pudieran conseguir una pareja haciendo un trato con un humano y él se había negado, no por ser un mal rey, sino porque ya había encontrado al hombre que sería el indicado para su hermana.

La tensión entre ellos era palpable, él había iniciado una cacería de brujas contra todo aquel humano que llevara la sangre de alguno de ellos y contra los nacidos de ellos, no estaba dispuesto a que volviera a suceder una desgracia, que al parecer, lo seguía a través de los siglos. Una noche, la puerta de su despacho se abrió y dejó ver a un joven pelinegro con un extraño color de ojos, eran grises pero parecía que antes habían sido de otro color, un tono entre azul y violeta que se había difuminado lentamente desde el centro hacia afuera, ciertamente, eran unos ojos muy enigmáticos, era muy apuesto, incluso para ser un sangrepura.

- Yue – habló Ichigo al joven que entraba en ese momento, no entendía las razones, pero ese joven le agradaba, desde que llegó a esa mansión al ser desterrado de su casa natal le había cogido alguna especie de afecto paterno, como si fuera alguien que él necesitara proteger – necesito hablar contigo – el joven asintió y se sentó en la silla que él le había indicado.

Tenía que tratar con él dos asuntos importantes, el primero era la mano de su hermana, ellos dos eran de sangre pura, él procedía de la casa de Urahara, había sido enviado por el propio Urahara a la mansión de Ichigo con una nota donde explicaba que él había sido desterrado por sus padres al estar a favor de su política de erradicación y que él no lo podía tener ahí, que era muy peligroso y que no habría lugar más seguro que la casa del rey. El joven aceptó el hecho de casarse con la futura reina con una sonrisa que le recordaba mucho a él mismo antes de que su vida se volviera el mismo infierno. El segundo punto era un tanto más delicado, iban a regresar al bosque de la Luna.

…

- ¿Para qué necesitamos a la humana? – preguntó Yue con curiosidad, estaban entrando por una puerta de herrería situada en medio del bosque, los pasos de Ichigo resonaban entre los escalones de piedra que descendía más y más profundo, hacia el centro mismo de la tierra o hacia el mismo infierno.

- Porque su sangre los va a despertar, al menos, a los que necesito que estén despiertos – terminaron de bajar las escaleras y llegaron a un salón subterráneo, habían ataúdes de cristal blanco y negro que no dejaban ver los rostros de sus ocupantes, eran diez en total e Ichigo se quedó de piedra al contar uno de más, escuchó como caía el cuerpo de la humana a sus espaldas.

- ¿A quién vas a despertar, su majestad? – el burlesco tono del joven hizo que se volteara a verlo en el acto. Yue lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa, y en algún punto, le recordó a Aizen.

**.**

**.**

**"Solo fue de tu parte, querida".**

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormido? Era algo que sabía y que no le gustaba recordar, lo último que había visto esa mañana fue a la mujer que él amaba atacarle con una fina garra blanca e incrustársela en el pecho para hacer que se desangre, la sonrisa sádica y la mirada llena de locura fue algo que no se esperaba en ella y sin embargo, esa fue la última vez que la había visto. Estuvo dormido tanto tiempo que se perdió mucho de su vida y de la vida de quienes él quería, estaba agradecido con Urahara y su familia por lo que habían hecho y entendía la situación en la que se encontraban, un golpe de estado, lo que había dictado Ichigo simplemente era una estupidez, era un hecho obvio que se levantarían contra él.

La casa estaba rodeada por aquellos que se oponían a lo que había dictado el rey, él era el primero que iba a entrar a la mansión, él lo había pedido porque quería verla una última vez, porque si alguien más entraba era seguro que ella lo destrozaría en instantes, pero él era diferente, él podría dejarla inmóvil y quería regresarle el favor. Apretó con fuerza el sobre amarillo que cargaba en las manos, soltó el aire que retenía en sus pulmones y tocó la puerta de la casa en la que alguna vez, hace demasiados años, él había vivido. Le abrió una de las mujeres del servicio y para su buena fortuna, no lo reconoció.

Kai Shihouin, ese fue el nombre con el que se presentó en la casa donde tanto había vivido. Inmediatamente lo llevaron al despacho de la mansión, tenía tantos recuerdos de ese lugar, le hubiese gustado decir que eran malos pero se estaría mintiendo, incluso cuando se enteró de la hija de Karin no podía catalogar todo como malo, la mujer lo dejó en la entrada y se retiró del lugar, tocó la puerta y la voz de Karin se escuchó del otro lado, el pelinegro sintió acelerarse su corazón pero se controló, recordó que tenía que hacer las cosas por las personas que realmente amaba, porque el sacrificio de su hermana hubiese valido la pena, sujetó fuertemente el sobre y entró a la habitación, el lugar no había cambiado en absoluto pero ellos sí, Karin ya no parecía tener veinte años, parecía una mujer mayor y supuso que Ichigo también había envejecido, así como su hermana, pero no como él, él seguía siendo un hombre que no pasaba de los treinta. Sonrió mentalmente por eso, porque al principio él se veía mayor que todos y ahora era todo lo contrario.

- De la casa de Urahara, bienvenido – la voz de Karin lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos, él solo asintió y se sentó en la silla que ella había dispuesto para él. Tenía miedo de que lo viera a los ojos y descubriera que era él, pero no podría hacerlo, no después de eso que habían hecho, el aroma de su sangre, el vestigio remanente de la sangre que antes había corrido por sus venas había desaparecido de él, sus ojos habían cambiado, ya no eran grises, parecía un difuminado de verde que nacía desde el centro de su pupila y se convertía en gris al terminar esta, muy enigmáticos, sus cabellos habían sido cortados dándole una apariencia de ejecutivo. Karin lo miró a los ojos y entonces supo que había notado el parecido de sus ojos - ¿Pariente de Yue?

- Su tío, me despertaron hace poco, en la última luna sangrienta – habló con la naturalidad de tratar con alguien semejante. Karin asintió, le preguntó sus motivos de la visita y le entregó el sobre que lo cambiaria todo, porque en el fondo, si no lo hubiesen salvado cuando moríadesangrado esa mañana, no podría haber conocido a Yue y no podría haber visto a su hermana por una última vez, se recordó que todo lo hacía por ellos y que la mujer que tenia frente a él jamás lo había amado, no lo suficiente como para no intentar matarlo en un arranque de dolor e ira, que ella lo había matado para poder estar con Ichigo y que en esos momentos, ella era la reina consumada.

Vio a Karin tomar el sobre con curiosidad y abrirlo para ver el contenido, la expresión en el rostro de Karin fue invaluable para el pelinegro, la sorpresa, el temor, la indignación y todo sentimiento se veía ahí, era un poema a la incredulidad y al miedo. Sabía que era lo que había en ese sobre, era una colección completa de fotos de la antigua reina, estaban acomodadas de forma cronológica, la primera era de ella con los ojos amarillos, en la segunda con un vientre muy abultado, en la tercera la antigua reina cargaba a un bebé recién nacido, en la cuarta estaba junto a un niño muy parecido a Ichigo cuando era pequeño pero con el cabello negro y con los ojos violetas, fotos de ese mismo joven de adolescente, y por último, fotos de él cuando sus ojos habían cambiado de color.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – demandó al pelinegro con las fotos estrujadas en su mano. Éste se paró de su asiento y le sonrió.

- A los sangre pura nos domina el amor – soltó con burla – que la reina haya resultado embarazada en tan poco tiempo fue prueba inequívoca de que ella era amada por el rey y él era amado por ella, que la mujer que suplanta su lugar no haya podido concebir un heredero en tanto tiempo es prueba de que el rey no siente amor por la usurpadora. – Karin lo miraba con odio.

- Ella está muerta, estas fotos son falsas.

- ¿Comprobaron eso? ¿Vio el cadáver? ¿El rey le enseño los restos de ella? - se acercó – al parecer, a la reina no fue a la única que le guardó secretos – quedaron frente a frente – sé que sabe quién es el joven de la foto pero… ¿sabes quién soy yo? – preguntó al dejarla inmóvil contra una pared – supongo que no, después de todo, tu amado padre mandó a exterminar a los de mi clase – la encerró colocando ambos brazos a los costados de su cabeza – mi querida princesa que porta una corona muy grande, hasta que la muerte nos separe, ¿no es así?

Los ojos de Karin solo podían verlo como si viera a un fantasma, estaba estática en su sitio – me encantaría dejarte libre pero, tu amado padre está exterminando con todo y no podemos dejar que gente inocente muera – la abrazó – te amaba Karin, de verdad te amaba, te amaba tanto como pasar por alto el hecho de que tenías una hija con tu padre, tanto como para seguirte después de declararle la muerte a mi hermana, pero era cierto… hasta que la muerte nos separe, eso me dijiste la mañana en que me mataste – soltó una de sus manos y la colocó en el pecho de Karin – supongo que sabes lo que va a pasar, yo solo soy la avanzada, nadie está feliz con esa cacería de brujas que inició tu padre, nadie cree ahora que son los más aptos para llevar el peso de la corona de todos nosotros, así que te lo pondré simple, la primera persona que mate al rey se queda con la corona, sin orden por la línea familiar, si es un noble, un noble gobierna, si es un humano convertido, un humano convertido gobierna, pero sé que sabes con quien está Ichigo en estos momentos y donde están también, quien mejor que él para gobernar, aun así… - le enterró la mano en el corazón – yo te amaba, pero necesito velar por la vida e integridad de él.

Después de esas palabras, Byakuya pudo ver como escapaba la vida de los ojos de Karin, le dio un último beso y la dejó caer sin esfuerzo en el piso. Rukia tenía razón, todos ellos debían morir, pero no por vivir en una tierra que no les pertenecía, sino porque erraron el camino, porque retorcieron el amor hasta niveles que eran obscenos, porque incluso "Ellos" estaban de acuerdo con el exterminio total del nuevo rey.

Salió del despacho y se encontró con el resto de los que se oponían al rey, se hizo a un lado mientras mostraba su mano ensangrentada y dejaba paso a alguien para que comprobara que en verdad él había matado a la reina. Caminó con tranquilidad a la puerta de la casa y Orihime lo siguió como una sombra cargando varios objetos en una maleta negra, detrás de ellos habían quedado los cuerpos inertes de los hombres de confianza de Ichigo y el resto de la servidumbre, erradicar todo, absolutamente todo.

- Isshin – prenunció secamente al ver al pelinegro parado junto a su mujer.

- ¿Está muerta? – preguntó con la voz dura.

- Sí.

- Nos iremos con nuestra hija, cuando acabe esta carnicería y el nuevo orden sea impuesto…

- Sí – fue lo único que respondió y los vio marchar, sabía que quizás ellos estaban sufriendo, pero incluso ellos no se podían oponer a las decisiones de "Ellos" – quemen la casa.

**.**

**.**

**"Padre".**

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que su madre estaba en ese lugar? Era algo que sabia y que le dolía recordar, todo por culpa del hombre al que le sonreía cuando lo veía. Su madre no estaba muerta, pero tampoco estaba viva, se podría decir que "Ellos" la habían metido en un sueño similar, porque después de todo, ella era la reina, o ellos la veían de esa manera.

Amaba a su madre, siempre lo había hecho, desde que tenía uso de razón sabía que amaba a su madre, pero no de la forma obscena en que ellos se amaban, porque el amor maldito que entre ellos se tenían había sido erradicado por su propia madre. Su madre siempre le había parecido un ángel de cabellos negros y ojos violetas y estaba feliz por haber heredado el color de ojos de ella y no del hombre al que en algún momento, él habría dado todo por conocer.

Siempre que le preguntaba a su madre en donde estaba su padre ella siempre le contestaba – algún día nos encontrará – y después lo cargaba en brazos y lo llevaba a pasear. En ocasiones le preguntaba cómo se llamaba su padre y ella siempre contestaba – Tiene un nombre tonto, no te gustará saberlo – y entonces lo llevaba a la biblioteca para leerle uno de los miles de libros que había en la casa donde vivían. Había empezado a llamar a Urahara "padre" una tarde al ver como se refería a él la niña rubia de dos colitas pero el hombre amablemente le dijo que no era correcto que le dijera así, que él estaría feliz con que le dijera por su nombre, al igual que con el castaño que paseaba por ahí de vez en vez y que le hacía ver ilusiones maravillosas cuando estaban juntos, se sentía solo y extraño porque él no conocía a su padre y hubo un tiempo en que se enfrentó a su madre porque ella no le quería hablar de él, entonces ella suspiró y le contestó – algún día te voy a contar de tu padre, cuando regrese alguien importante para mí – esa vez, su madre no lo cargó ni lo llevó a ningún lado, lo dejó parado en la sala de la mansión y ella desapareció por las escaleras.

Por esos tiempos aun perecía un niño que no pasaba de los ocho o nueve años y esa parte le gustaba aunque tuviera muchos años más, después de esa respuesta de su madre ya no volvió a preguntar por el hombre al que debería de llamar padre, solo tendría que esperar, tenía la inmortalidad por delante y no podía quejarse de que le faltaba un ejemplo masculino que seguir, Urahara y Aizen estaban con él, le enseñaron todo lo que le pudieron enseñar a esa edad.

Una tarde estaba platicando con una niña humana, su madre le había enseñado que los humanos tenían que respetarse, que ellos se alimentaban de los humanos pero que no era necesario segar la vida de ellos, que podían alimentarse de varios pero aun así, también le contó su vida como cazadora y asesina, él pudo ver que su madre no se arrepentía y varios años después entendió la razón, era el instinto el que los guiaba en esos momentos, la niña humana le parecía interesante y una tarde, de varias que se habían quedado en ese lugar, él le dijo que se iba a casar con su prima cuando creciera y solo pudo ver como los ojos de la niña se abrían con terror, después de eso, la niña ya no se volvió a acercar a él. Le preguntó a su madre las razones de que la niña le dijera que era pecaminoso, él entendía la palabra pero no entendía las razones de que la niña llamara así a algo que era normal entre ellos, porque para esos días, él sabía todo sobre lo que recorría por su sangre, por las visiones y la historia del libro, por las líneas familiares en donde él no figuraba aunque fuera un sangre pura, entonces su madre le contó que los humanos no hacían eso, que los habían educado para que entre la misma sangre no se unieran, que era malo y que solo los que estaban realmente enfermos lo hacían; entonces él preguntó si ellos estaban enfermos por hacer eso y ella le contestó que no, que solo hacían lo que su sangre les decía, que se casaban entre ellos para no morir pero que siempre había una opción que seguir; él preguntó cuál era esa opción de respaldo y su madre le dijo que pronto lo sabría, entonces le dijo que él no se casaría con ninguno que llevara su propia sangre, así como lo había hecho ella, porque entre esa platica, su madre le había dicho que ni ella ni su padre compartían la misma sangre, que ellos no eran familia cuando él fue concebido.

Le gustaba su vida, ser un niño durante mucho más tiempo del que era normal entre los humanos le parecía divertido; siempre había pensado que entre ellos había demasiados secretos pero también sabía que por la sangre se podían transmitir información aunque él nunca lo hubiese puesto en práctica. Él hubiese sido feliz si hubiese sido capaz de proyectar ilusiones como lo hacían en esa familia Urahara y Aizen, o de borrar la memoria como lo hacía la hija adoptiva de Aizen o la hija de este con la mujer de cabellos verdes y facciones infantiles, pero él se dio cuenta de que podía fundirse con las sombras que se formaban en la pared y se preguntó si su padre podía hacer eso ya que no había visto a su madre hacerlo.

No le había dicho a nadie que podía ocultarse entre las sombras, le parecía divertido esconderse y luego asustar a la hija de Urahara, le agradaba no figurar entre las líneas familiares de esa familia, así no se sentiría culpable por estar enamorado de ella. Una de esas noches, pasó por el cuarto entreabierto de Urahara y escuchó la voz de este y de su madre, estaban teniendo una plática curiosa que él no entendía pero que aun así, decidió escuchar un poco más, la sola mención de la palabra "rey" en la casa era extraño ya que siempre se ponían tensos cuando alguien lo mencionaba. Se metió entre la sombras y se coló en la habitación.

- El rey erradicó la línea familiar de los Kuchiki – escuchaba como Urahara le decía con pesar a su madre.

- Pensé que mi hermano y yo éramos los últimos.

- Nosotros también, pero Orihime me dijo que investigaron su ascendencia y los rastreó, un desliz de uno de tus abuelos, eran una familia extensa, figuraban con otro apellido pero el aroma de su sangre los delató, no perdonó ni una sola vida, él mismo se encargó de hacerlo.

- Es un miserable.

- Ha comenzado con los humanos, a los últimos que va a tocar es a los despertados y a su descendencia.

- No podemos dejar que siga haciendo esto, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, ellos no habían pedido llevar esa sangre en sus venas, ellos no conocían este mundo.

- Entiendo cómo te sientes, nosotros perdimos también una línea familiar, todo es nuestra culpa…

- Sí, todo es su culpa y de su maldita arrogancia.

- Tienes razón, pero sé que entiendes que nosotros no pedimos vivir aquí, no pedimos nacer e hicimos lo necesario para no morir, solo nos queda protegerlos o detener al rey en su empresa.

- Por las buenas no va a entender.

- Por eso los vamos a ir a visitar, solo hay alguien a quien nadie se atrevería a desobedecer.

- Los voy a ayudar.

- Tardaste muchos años en decidirte.

- Te lo dije, no me interesa la corona ni que mi hijo la lleve…

Yue no podía creer lo que había escuchado decir a su madre, salió de su escondite entre las sombras sorprendiendo a los dos ocupantes de la habitación y le preguntó a su madre que tenían que ver ellos con el rey y porque estaba exterminado a los humanos, quienes eran los Kuchiki y si tenía un tío que no conocía. Y por primera vez, vio temor en los ojos de su madre.

- En la luna sangrienta te lo diré – y vio a su madre abandonar la habitación dejándolo solo con Urahara.

- Interesante habilidad esa que tienes – le sonrió ocultando su rostro tras su abanico dejando de lado la expresión seria que tenía momentos antes.

Tenía muchas dudas y todas las respuestas las tenía su madre pero sabía que ella no le diría nada, no al menos en ese momento. La noche de la luna sangrienta, su madre, Urahara, la mujer de éste y él, partieron hacia una casa que tenían en otra parte, una a la cual él nunca había ido pero sabía que ellos tenían casas por todos lados ya que nunca se quedaban en un lugar por mucho tiempo. La casa estaba deshabitada cuando llegaron, vio a su madre bajar junto con Urahara a una especie de sótano mientras él se quedaba con la mujer de éste que le decía que pronto iba a conocer a alguien muy importante para su madre.

- Te presento a tu tío Byakuya – habló su madre con una sonrisa de completa felicidad al momento de dar paso a un hombre que se veía de la misma edad que su madre pero que portaba una expresión seria, hizo muchas preguntas y todas fueron respondidas en esa casa, su madre le contó todo lo que debía y necesitaba saber, le contó que ella había sido una humana en la cual, la sangre de ellos corría, que su padre había aniquilado dos pueblos enteros para encontrarla, que la primera noche que él la había visto la había tomado aprovechándose de lo que ella tenía en las venas y que desconocía y que él fue concebido la noche en que ellos se habían casado, también le contó que su padre era el rey y que cuando se casaron ella se convirtió en la reina, que él era el heredero legitimo a la corona al no haber ningún otro sangrepura hijo del rey aparte de la hija de éste que en esos momentos era la reina, le contó que su padre tenía una hija con su hija y que ella la había matado al ser algo completamente bizarro, que se sintió dolida por esa traición porque además, su padre tenía una mujer humana a la cual había embarazado.

El hombre que su madre le había presentado como su tío le contó lo que había pasado también, la manera en que la hija de Ichigo lo había chantajeado para que bebiera la sangre y pudiese transformarse en uno de ellos, en cómo se habían comprometido y como se había sentido cuando se enteró que la mujer que él amaba tenía una hija con su propio padre, también le contó que él había aceptado ese hecho porque estaba enamorado de ella y que no le importaba. Urahara le contó que Aizen había matado a la prima de Ichigo, que en ese momento era la reina porque era la mujer de su padre, también le contó que Aizen había secuestrado a su madre y a los hijos de Ichigo, le contó que Aizen le había dicho toda la verdad a su madre y la forma en que su madre había vendido a los hijos de Ichigo, también le contó que él le había salvado la vida a ellos al hacer creer al rey que su madre lo había perdido, al hacerlo creer que ella había muerto desangrada por ese infortunado accidente. Yoruichi le contó como la hija de Ichigo había apuntado sin piedad al corazón del hombre que la amaba y que lo había dejado tirado para desangrarse, que ella lo había ayudado para que no muriera y que tuvieron que realizar un peligroso ritual para dormirlo ya que no había luna sangrienta en ese día, que gracias a eso su tío estaba vivo en esos momentos.

También le contaron que su padre, el rey, se había casado con su hija, y que ahora ella era la reina, que había dictado una nueva regla entre los sangre pura para no volver a crear un humano así como lo era su madre, con la sangre de ellos en sus venas, que había mandado a darles cacería a todos los humanos que tuviesen un vestigio de la sangre de ellos y que después mataría a los humanos despertados y a su descendencia, que él pesaba que Aizen, su madre, su tío y él estaban muertos, que eso los había mantenido con vida pero que si los encontraban los matarían, si no era el rey, era la reina, pero que su vida corría peligro ya que su madre amenazo con aniquilarlos a todos, además de que había que detener la masacre de humanos porque ellos no tenían la culpa de tener su sangre en sus venas. Le contaron que el apellido de ellos era…

- ¿Kuchiki? – preguntó confundido, era demasiada información para ser procesada pero él no era un niño, aunque su apariencia no le ayudara mucho, le costó trabajo procesarla pero lo hizo y esa fue la primera vez que sus ojos se tornaron amarillos y que sus alas se extendieron en su espalda, estaba furioso con el hombre que alguna vez había querido llamar padre, por todo lo que le había hecho sufrir a su madre, a su familia, a los humanos que él había aprendido a respetar y que era obvio que no habían pedido llevar la sangre de ellos en las venas.

Pasaron muchos años más para que hubiese una luna sangrienta, demasiados para el punto de vista de ellos, ahora él sabía la verdad y estaba completamente de acuerdo en detener al rey que ya había aniquilado a varias líneas familiares por su estúpida política de limpieza y erradicación. Le habían dicho que irían a buscar a sus ancestros, a los únicos que serían capaces de detener al hombre que no merecía ser llamado padre por él.

La noche de la luna sangrienta ellos habían ido al bosque en donde se encontraban dormidos los primeros de ellos, los padres de todos, bajaron por las escaleras de piedra hacia el centro mismo de la tierra y los encontraron dentro de sus ataúdes de cristal blanco y negro, diez creaturas dormidas, cinco ángeles de facciones finas y delicadas y cinco demonios de facciones masculinas, duras y atrayentes, todos juntos y en parejas, todos puestos a dormir en la misma noche.

Urahara dio un paso al frente y acarició con afectos uno de los ataúdes de cristal que estaban a la izquierda del lugar – los padres de mis padres –habló en un susurro, los contempló un momento y luego se dirigió a la pareja que estaba en el centro – los primeros reyes, aquellos de los que habla ese cuento – Yue volteó a ver a su madre y esta asintió, entonces se acercó hacia los ataúdes y contempló a las creaturas durmientes, creyó encontrar un parecido del hombre en él e inconscientemente sonrió, vio cómo su madre se acercó hacia donde estaba él y como Urahara y ella los abrían dejando expuestos a los durmientes, vio cómo la mirada de su madre vacilaba entre el rubio y él y vio como sus ojos se cristalizaban antes de abrazarlo. Sus ojos también se cristalizaron y sujetaron con fuerza el cuerpo de su madre, no quería que lo hiciera pero tenía que ser ella, nadie mejor que ella porque nadie que no sea ella conocía la historia mejor.

Soltó el abrazo de su madre, la vio colocarse entre los durmientes y extender sus brazos para dejarlos sobre las bocas, Urahara le hizo un corte paralelo a su brazo en cada muñeca, su madre solo cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor, luego se relajó y dejó que su sangre callera en la boca de ellos, momentos después vio como abrían los ojos y se mostraban unos ojos amarillos en el demonio y unos ojos rojos en el ángel, pegaron sus bocas a las muñecas sangrantes de su madre y bebieron de estas hasta que su madre cayó desmayada en el piso, rápidamente corrió hacia ella y la levantó, la cargó como si de una princesa se tratara, su cuerpo estaba frio y su corazón estaba empezando a detenerse, la apretó contra su pecho y empezó a llorar por la inminente muerte de su madre, no notó cuando el ángel y el demonio se habían levantado de su lecho y se habían parado tras él, la delicada mano de la madre de ellos le tocó el hombro, él la volteó a ver y ésta le sonrió – larga vida a la reina – entonces el demonio tomó en brazos a su madre y la depositó en el ataúd de cristal donde la madre de ellos había dormido, se cortó un dedo y dejó que su sangre cayera en la boca de ella y el ángel lo imitó – no volverá a abrir los ojos pero tampoco va a morir, vimos lo que ella vio y vivió, vimos el amor que te tiene y por eso la dormiremos, no vamos a dejar que muera – él solo asintió ante eso.

No hacía falta explicarles nada, ellos lo sabían todo por la sangre de su madre, estaban sorprendidos por lo que habían visto, porque ellos habían sido condenados por haberse enamorado y haber desafiado a Dios, no podían separarse o morirían, les contaron que ellos no se habían opuesto a que sus hijo se amaran, era algo que no podían evitar y ellos no los condenarían por eso, sabían que la maldición se traspasaría a sus hijos y por el amor a ellos no los dejarían morir, cuando uno de los hijos de ellos se negó a estar con alguien de su misma sangre entonces recurrieron a la lagrima de luna para darle una pareja por el amor que les tenían, les contaron que entre ellos se había vuelto natural estar juntos o crear un humano como ellos, como su madre, todo era por el amor que entre ellos había y por el dolor de no perder a ninguno de sus hijos.

- Varios de nuestros hijos murieron porque su pareja murió de una manera lamentable, ellos optaron por morir en vez de buscar a alguien para reemplazarla – habló el demonio con una voz gruesa.

- El error que cometimos fue habernos hecho un lugar entre los humanos e interactuar con éstos, en todos los años que estuvimos vagando en este mundo, nunca habíamos visto o escuchado sobre los nobles ni los humanos convertidos, nosotros no queríamos que los humanos se mezclaran entre nosotros a no ser que recurriéramos a la lagrima para dar una pareja, no éramos tantos y todos éramos iguales – tomó la palabra la madre de ellos.

- Matamos a unos reyes solo porque necesitábamos un lugar en donde vivir y los que fueron seducidos por nosotros nos empezaron a llamar sus reyes, con el tiempo nos acostumbramos a eso y ellos lo justificaban diciendo que fuimos los primeros en desafiar a Dios por el amor.

- Después pedimos que nos durmieran y dejamos todo en manos de nuestros hijos con la esperanza de que saciaran su curiosidad y fueran dormidos también…

- Sus hijos fueron coronados por los hijos de los demás – Urahara habló atrayendo la atención de los padres de todos – cada quien tomó un rumbo diferente y se mezclaron con los humanos, descubrieron que con ciertos humanos eran compatibles y así nacieron los nobles pero también notaron que su vida se extinguía si no estaban junto a alguien que fuera como ellos, vieron el poder que tenían y lo aprovecharon, fuimos corrompidos por la ambición que corría en nuestras venas y henos aquí, pidiéndoles ayuda para detener a uno de sus hijos que retorció el amor hasta niveles insospechados.

- Los padres del rey actuaron como nosotros lo hubiésemos hecho por el amor a uno de nuestros hijos y por eso la reconocemos a ella como la reina, por así llamarlo, pero el rey actuó mal al dejarse corromper por una ilusión – volvió a hablar el ángel.

- Lo único que nosotros realmente condenamos fue lo que hizo el rey con su hija, mal interpretó la única regla que nosotros habíamos creado y corrompió todo.

- No podemos hacer nada en contra de lo que ya está hecho, después de todo, son sus hijos y nuestros hijos. Instalaron una forma de convivencia entre ustedes y eso los ha mantenido vivos y unidos.

- ¿Entonces van a dejar que el rey extermine a los humanos solo porque llevan nuestra sangre? – cuestionó Yue enojado.

- No, no podemos dejar que el rey haga eso, tampoco lo podemos dejar a él sin castigo por lo que ha estado haciendo y por lo que hizo con su hija.

Después de esa plática salieron del bosque el ángel, el demonio, Urahara y él, se despidieron de ellos y regresaron a su casa con la promesa de que los ayudarían a terminar lo que hacía el rey.

Yue tomó la sangre de ellos junto con Byakuya y fue que sus ojos cambiaron de color, también su sangre se nulificó de todo tipo de aromas que dijeran su procedencia y se hicieron más fuertes, era la única forma en que ellos los ayudarían, esa no era su guerra, era de los que vivían en ese tiempo porque ellos habían vivido con sus hijos y su tiempo ahí ya había pasado, ahora era tiempo de ellos, era tiempo de que él, como el heredero del poder que sus predecesores inventaron, castigara al hombre que había roto la única regla que habían impuesto los primeros. También lo haría pagar por condenar a los humanos y por todo el dolor que le había causado a su madre al arrastrarla a un mundo en donde ella no había pedido estar.

Se infiltró en la casa del rey y aplicó las dotes de actuación que había aprendido de su madre, le era repugnante estar ahí, saber lo que pasaba cuando los reyes no salían de su habitación por días y tener que sonreírles y seguirles el ritmo en esa política de erradicación. Aceptar casarse con su tía fue algo que tenía que hacer si no quería levantar sospechas, pero estaba seguro que ella estaba al tanto de esa situación así como sus abuelos, ya era suficiente de tanto retorcido amor.

- ¿A quién va a despertar, su majestad? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona al hablarle a su padre en esos momentos que se encontraban en la cámara subterránea donde descansaban los padres de todos, el rey le había dicho que despertaría a sus ancestros para que lo ayudaran a erradicar a los humanos de su descendencia y así regresar a cómo eran antes, donde solo había sangrepura. Ver la cara de su padre voltear a verlo con asombro hizo que sonriera aún más - ¿A los primeros o a mi madre? – Ver los ojos del pelinaranja vacilar de él a la mujer desconocida que estaba de más en el lugar lo llenaba de satisfacción – sabe – llamó la atención del pelinaranja – no creo que los primeros quieran ayudarlo en su empresa – señaló a algún punto en la espalda del pelinaranja que lo miraba con asombro – de hecho, no creo que le convenga despertarlos, están muy enojados con usted por todo lo que ha hecho.

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¡Oh! – Respondió con fingida sorpresa - ¿es que acaso no me reconoce? – negó con la cabeza mientras el pelinaranja lo miraba atónito – y pensar que hace muchos años había dado lo que fuera por conocerte, por llamarte "padre" – y los ojos del pelinaranja se abrieron tan grandes como pudieron para vacilar entre él y la mujer que estaba de más – acércate a ella y mírala, mira a mi madre para que veas que no miento, te diría que mis ojos son iguales a los de ella pero desafortunadamente han perdido su color gracias a los primeros – vio como su padre se acercaba a la mujer en el ataúd de cristal blanco y negro y como se llevaba las manos a la boca en señal de asombro.

- Tu moriste ese día, estoy seguro, nuestro hijo… - dejó de hablar solo para fijar sus ojos en el joven que lo miraba.

- A los sangrepura nos domina el amor, que la reina haya quedado embarazada del rey en tan poco tiempo era una prueba de ella amaba al rey y viceversa – recitó algo parecido a lo que su tío estaría recitando en esos momentos a la reina ante los ojos atónitos de su padre – es muy triste que mis ojos ya no sean como los de mi madre, pero los primeros tienen la culpa, su sangre cambió el color de mis ojos y…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡oh! No lo sabias, entonces mis abuelos también te ocultan cosas, es una pena que tantos secretos hayan destruido a una familia.

- ¿secretos?

- Claro, deberías de haber sido honesto con mi madre y deberías de haber muerto cuando murió tu primera esposa y no enredarte con tu hija, sería mejor que no los despierte su majestad.

**.**

**.**

**"Y cuando se acabe, también nosotros moriremos..."**

Yue se acercaba con una calma infinita hacia el hombre pelinaranja que en algún punto de su infancia habría deseado conocer, al que le hubiese gustado admirar y que en esos momentos agradecía no haber conocido, agradecía que Urahara y su hijo hubiesen sido sus modelos a seguir y que lo único que heredó del hombre, que no merecía ser llamado "padre" por él, fuera la habilidad de fundirse entre las sombras.

Ichigo miraba al joven acercarse a él, miraba los ojos que tan enigmáticos le habían parecido, entonces entendió que lo que le había llamado la atención fue el hecho de que tuvieran un vestigio violeta en él, porque le recordaba a Rukia, porque nunca la había dejado de amar a pesar de haber sucumbido a la locura, de haberse dejado arrastrar por algo más insano que ellos mismos, él sabía que esa era la razón de no poder volver a concebir un hijo con su hija, porque Yuzu había sido concebida por el amor de él a la sombra de su primera mujer y porque Karin disfrutaba de la idea de estar con su padre.

- Ellos nos dijeron que merecías un castigo – escuchó la voz de su hijo nuevamente, habría dado todo por haber estado con él pero en el fondo sabía que no se lo merecía, que él fuera un cobarde era la razón de estar ahí en ese preciso instante, porque si hubiese afrontado la muerte de la mujer con la que se había casado la primera vez se habría dejado morir para estar con ella y no hubiese pedido ser dormido.

- Un castigo – susurró el pelinaranja desviando la vista de su hijo y enfocándola en Rukia que dormía en el ataúd de cristal, extendió la mano para poder acariciar el cristal pero el grito de su hijo se lo impidió.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! Es por tu culpa que ella está así, es por tu culpa todo lo que está pasando, los primeros bebieron su sangre y se enteraron de todo, ustedes corrompieron todo, tú lo tomaste, te lo llevaste y lo retorciste hasta lo más profundo.

- Rukia – pronunció sin siquiera dignarse a ver a su hijo o hacer lo que él le decía, en esos momentos no existía nada ni nadie en ese lugar, quitó la tapa de cristal dejando expuesta a la pelinegra que dormía y le acarició el rostro – Rukia – volvió a pronunciar y su voz se escuchó como un sollozo ahogado en la garganta – perdóname – pidió entre lágrimas mientras contemplaba su delicado cuerpo suspendido en el tiempo, en un estado intermedio entre la vida y la muerte.

Yue estaba furioso con ese hombre, no podía creer que estuviera pidiéndole a su madre perdón después de casi dos siglos de que todo había pasado, no se dignó en dirigirle la palabra nuevamente, solo lo contemplaba mientras el hombre se sumía aún más en la decadencia y las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus ojos, lo miraba pedirle perdón a su madre y muchas cosas más. En silencio se acercó a él por la espalda, sus ojos cambiaron a un color amarillo y afiló una de las garras apuntándola al corazón de su padre.

- Se cuál es el castigo – habló el pelinaranja deteniendo el avance de la garra que se precipitaba a su corazón por la espalda, se quedó dándole la espalda a su hijo – ella lo dijo esa mañana, la mañana en que me pidió que la matara y no lo hice – acarició el cabello negro de Rukia – termina con todo esto – pidió sin despegar la vista de los labios de la única mujer que más amó y que el joven a su espalda era la prueba viviente de ese hecho.

- No te preocupes – le habló apretando la mandíbula – te mentiría diciéndote que esto no es personal, pero resulta que mi madre me ha educado bien – escuchó al pelinaranja lanzar una carcajada y después de eso el silencio abrupto del lugar seguido por el sonido de la carne que se desgarraba y los huesos que se rompían.

Yue salió del lugar cargando los restos sangrantes del hombre que nunca mereció ser llamado padre por él y se los entregó a sus abuelos – larga vida al nuevo rey – le hicieron una reverencia al hombre que había matado a su hijo mayor y se fueron de ahí cargando los despojos de su hijo que había errado el camino, ellos se sentían culpables por eso, porque ellos fueron lo que sugirieron que él se casara con su propia hija en primer lugar, porque ellos mismo habían olvidado esa única regla que sus abuelos habían impuesto.

El nuevo rey de todos dio una última mirada al lugar, sabía que su madre no despertaría de ese sueño en el que ellos la habían metido, al menos, no durante demasiados años, extendió sus alas negras y se fue a la casa de Urahara, la rubia de dos colitas lo estaba esperando, acabaría con esa tradición de estar con los de su misma familia, haría lo mismo que hicieron los primeros y cuando llegara el final, ellos mismos desaparecerían de esa tierra que no les pertenecía pero que tampoco habían pedido nacer en ella.


End file.
